Millions of individuals live with concealable stigmatized identities, yet little is known about the health consequences these people face as they decide if and to whom they should disclose their identity. Concealable stigmas include a wide range of socially devalued characteristics such as being gay or lesbian, being HIV positive, or being illiterate. This research examines two important processes that may affect the association between disclosing a _ stigmatized identity and an individual's psychological well-being and physical health among gay and lesbian individuals. More specifically, this project investigates the decision to reveal a potentially concealable stigma (i.e., being gay or lesbian) and the consequences of this decision for the stigmatized individual. Revealing a previously concealed identity to another person involves both intrapersonal (cognitive) and interpersonal processes. In some instances, the potential intrapersonal benefits of disclosure such as cognitive clarification may conflict with the potential interpersonal risks of rejection and reduced social support. The aim of this research is to test two important hypotheses derived from previous research in health psychology. A first intrapersonal hypothesis is that cognitive clarification will moderate the effect that disclosing a stigmatized identity has on both mental and physical well-being, such that the relationship between disclosure and health depends on the level of cognitive clarity achieved by the discloser. A second interpersonal hypothesis is that the impact of self-disclosure on well-being depends on the response of the listener. Specifically, disclosers who receive positive social support will show greater well-being compared to disclosers who receive negative social responses.